I Never Said Forever
by Lexicon2
Summary: The Prologue to the sequel of, I Can Still Feel You Here With Me


**I'm sorry I took so long to post the sequel. I have been working on it all summer. I wanted to make sure I have a good idea of where I am going before I start posting away chapters. This is basically like the "teaser" chapter. Just to give you an insight of things. I am going to be writing this story in different POVs. Mostly, going back and forth between Paige and Alex's POV. I plan to include drama and angst, but I will also have fluff and romance. I don't know how often I will be updating the story, but I will keep a log on how my chapters are doing in my live journal(check my profile) if you are ever wondering. **

-------------------------------

Prologue

I loved the smell of coffee. It was my favorite thing to wake up to in the morning. I held the cup of coffee close to my nose as I took in the aroma. I was sitting at the kitchen table looking over the newspaper for anything interesting as I tried to wake myself up. It had become my daily ritual. I could hear shuffling in the back of the apartment. I took a sip of my coffee and rolled my eyes at the sound of something falling over and colliding with the ground. It was followed by an immediate cry, "_Shit!" _

"Everything okay?" I asked, not looking up from the paper as I read the news report headline for the fifth time.

"Fine." I heard back.

I let out a small sigh and chuckle as I took another sip of my coffee. A few minutes went by relatively peacefully until I heard another crash as something fell over which was again immediately followed by a _Damn it!_

"You're sure?" I asked again. I was a little more concerned now.

"I'm fine." I heard back through the wall. I could hear shifting and moving.

I shrugged and went back to sipping my coffee. The chilly mornings of September had made it difficult to get out of my warm cozy bed. I would usually lie there with my girlfriend's arms wrapped tightly around me. I would lie in bed, rubbing her hand as she held me. I could feel her head resting against my shoulder and feel her breaths as they pushed against the back on my neck. _These mornings were perfect._

My large sweater did little to provide warmth and I was relying on the heat from my coffee cup. I had started to read about the weather section when I was interrupted for a third time.

"Paige, have you seen my black sweater?"

"No," I replied raising my voice high enough to penetrate the wall.

"It's not in the closet." I heard back.

"Did you look on the chair?" I replied.

"It's not there."

"Well Alex, I don't know where it is." I replied, setting my coffee cup down, and grabbing the set of keys laying at the edge of the table.

There was silence for a few moments. As I turned another page in the paper, I grabbed my coffee cup and took another sip. It was cold now, but still good. Finally, the door to the bedroom swung open and Alex emerged.

"Did you find your sweater?" I asked.

"Yea," Alex replied racing around the living room gathering up her stuff. "They changed the photo shoot time from seven thirty to seven and I am _so_ late." She said frantically rushing around trying to get herself organized.

"As opposed to the other times you're on time?" I asked.

Alex looked at me as if she was about to say something but refrained.

"I put your camera bag over there." I said filling the void of silence.

"Thanks." Alex replied scooping it up on to her shoulder, "Alright, I have to go."

"Alright," I replied, "Have a good day." I didn't look up from the paper as I clutched the keys in my right hand tightly. The door slammed from behind me and I couldn't help but keep a small grin on my face as I waited. I shook my head chuckling. It only took a few seconds for the door to swing back open as Alex came back in. I quickly released my grip enough to let the keys I was holding dangle down. I jiggled them lightly. I could hear Alex rush over to me as she grabbed the keys.

"Thanks." She said leaning down to give me a light kiss on the lips. I smiled at Alex's adorable clumsiness.

"Alright, get out of here." I joked knowing she was beyond late. She let out a small laugh under her breath.

"I love you." She said making her way towards the door.

"I love you." I said, "Stay safe." I added as the door behind me once again slammed and I went back to reading the newspaper and sipping my coffee.

----------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know when I will officially start posting the rest of the story but I'll try to keep everyone updated in my profile and on live journal. So, if you are wondering, check there. **


End file.
